1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to a stepless ladder and methods of utilizing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a ladder having no traditional steps thereon, providing a more stable means of going up and down the ladder.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a conventional step ladder involves the coordinated application of multiple major motor skills for any user. That basic fact, combined with the height involved, the typical need to transport tools and work supplies creates a risk hazard whenever it is used, even in an otherwise normal working environment. The small standing surface afforded by such a conventional ladder adds to the difficulty in working safely.
When individuals have less than excellent agility and balance or are unaccustomed to working on a ladder, attempting to use a ladder can be prescription for disaster. For example, older persons or persons with some degree of physical impairment may put themselves at a high degree of risk of falling off the ladder and becoming seriously injured. Progressing up each step is a difficult task to undertake for those with less than excellent athletic ability. In addition, as a user progresses up the steps of a traditional ladder, the user must shift his or her weight back and forth from foot to foot, exerting unequal lateral weight distribution on each side of the ladder. As the lateral weight distribution is skewed toward one side of the ladder, the ladder becomes more unstable and more susceptible to losing contact with the ground. When the ladder becomes unstable, a higher risk of the ladder tipping or the user losing his or her balance and falling off is created. As such, there is a need for a more stable ladder that does not require back and forth lateral weight shifting or stepping up traditional ladder steps.
As such, there is a need for a stepless ladder assembly and methods of utilizing the same.